


Just 3 Words

by liveforlove



Category: zankie - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Zankieween - Freeform, bb16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveforlove/pseuds/liveforlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fluffy little thing about Zankieween. The result of not sleeping one night... I won't be posting this on any of my social media's, but I would love for you to share it if you read it and enjoy it :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just 3 Words

Frankie was nervous, tapping his fingers against his steering wheel and trying to keep his breathing under control. He was about to pick up Zach and meet his entire family for the first time, and if some of the rumours flying around social media could be believed, he had a reason to be worried. He slowly drove up the street and turned into Zach’s driveway. Taking one last deep breath, he turned off his engine and approached the door. 

Frankie gathered himself, plastered his trademark smile on his face and knocked loudly 3 times. The door flew open instantly and he found himself looking at Zach’s little brother, who was smiling widely. Taking this as encouragement, Frankie gave him a bigger smile, and said hello. Zach appeared behind his brother a few moments later, and Frankie’s heart leapt. How did this Florida frat boy do this to him? Make him feel 12 years old with his very first crush? 

Zach’s smile was huge, and he grabbed him into a hug that crushed the air out of Frankie’s lungs in the best possible way. Frankie felt instantly reassured. He knew Zach. He knew his heart, and he knew that the friendship they had built in the house was stronger than any of the bullshit they had endured since the show ended.

Zach led Frankie and his brother into their house, and towards the kitchen where Zach’s parents were waiting. Zach’s brother soon disappeared and the two boys sat down to talk with Zach’s parents. All things considered, it went well. There were some apologies exchanged, and some air was cleared. After taking a photo of the whole group, Zach and Frankie left to get ready for the Halloween party taking place that night.

Once in the car, Frankie truly started to relax. Driving down the highway, with music in the background, talking to someone he considered an exceptional friend, he could be himself, and not worry about anything he said or did. Zach knew him. He knew Frankie’s heart.

They had the house to themselves for a few hours, surely a plan by Frankie’s family. Everything was being set up for the party later, and the house looked amazing already. They headed upstairs to Frankie’s room, and Zach was immediately entranced by the many photographs framed around the room. He spent a few minutes gazing at them, until his eyes found a familiar one. It was the two of them on finale night, with their arms wrapped around each other, and Zach noticed in particular how happy he looked. Happier than in any other photo since that night.

Zach turned to look at Frankie, his face full of questions, and Frankie wished he had the answers. He wished he could make Zach understand, to help him through the confusion. But this was something Zach had to figure out for himself. 

They spent the afternoon talking, catching up and falling back into old habits with each other. Easily they could joke and tease one another, and Frankie was happy that that aspect of their relationship remained unaffected by the words and opinions of outsiders. Much too soon, his family returned and they all began to get ready for the party.

It was an amazing night. Zach couldn’t help but be awed by the company he now kept. But more than the celebrity of it all, they were just great people. They all took time to chat with him, and make him feel welcome, and he could always find Frankie in the crowd, their eyes meeting frequently and more than once holding a gaze that made Zach’s heart beat harder.

As the night went by quickly, the two boys gradually slipped away into their own world, talking and laughing, drinking, listening to music, dancing and hugging. In the early hours of the morning they found themselves upstairs in the hallway where they were supposed to say goodnight and close separate doors, to separate rooms. Zach didn’t want to say goodnight, and he knew Frankie didn’t either. He asked Frankie how he’d been sleeping since the show ended. Zach hadn’t had a decent night’s sleep since August. Frankie pulled him into a hug, and asked if he wanted to share a bed like old times. 

Of course Zach agreed. He was craving the warmth that had been missing from his nights since he and Frankie had been apart. As they got ready for bed, Zach kept glancing at Frankie. He seemed relaxed, moving about the room humming quietly. He knew, though, that Frankie had a million questions he was dying to ask. Zach wished he had the answers Frankie wanted, wished more than anything he knew what was happening in his own head. But everything was still so confused and muddled.

Frankie tried to keep the mood light, bouncing onto his bed and crawling under the covers. He motioned for Zach and flipped the sheets open for him to climb in as well. With a smile, Zach copied his running jump and landed beside him, their legs touching briefly before Zach settled under the warm blankets. Frankie reached out and turned off the lamp, leaving only a soft glow from a light outside somewhere.

They could see each other’s face, but not enough to make out expressions, yet they knew each other well enough that it didn’t matter. They could tell by the tone in the other’s voice how they were each feeling. Zach was exhausted, and even though he tried to stay awake to talk, he soon felt his eyelids get heavy.

Frankie reached out and gently touched Zach’s cheek. He wanted so much to protect him, keep his heart safe from all the words flying at him and about him constantly. Zach sighed heavily and placed his hand on top of Frankie’s. He was almost asleep, but needed to say one thing first. He forced his eyes open, and found he could just make out Frankie’s huge, deep brown eyes looking back at him in the dark room. They looked sad, but full of love. All of Zach’s trepidation and stress seemed to disappear in that instant.

“I love you.”


End file.
